


Bounded

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: ;v; 2006 vent poem again~Between 2006 and current...I will say the most have written for venting poems will be between 2006-2009





	Bounded

no longer feel bounded  
to one another  
I no longer feel the childish pleasure  
I once had  
The feeling of bounded to one another  
Seems to of died within'  
These bounds that once held us together  
No longer shows.  
It's as if the pliers of hate and depression  
Snapped this bound among us off

Nothing hasn't been shared  
For decades it seems

Our bound it seem to decay  
When our eyes no longer meet   
At the center of everything we see

We no longer it seem  
That we feel the same sympathy  
Our lust  
Our happiness  
Our promising future  
No longer seems so clear

As our bound seem to of snap  
With the sharp knifed pain of depression and hate  
Has now shown  
Unless the bound...

Wasn't there in the first place.


End file.
